While several types of air delivery conduits exist for use in delivering pressurized air from a flow generator to a patient interface, conventional conduits have a size and shape that render them bulky to store and difficult to stow. The size and shape of conventional air delivery conduits are particularly inconvenient for those traveling with a Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) system. Additionally, the size and shape of air delivery conduits renders them difficult to clean. As is understood in the art, cleanliness of the interior channel or core of air delivery conduits is desired for ensuring the health of patients using positive pressure systems or gas delivery devices.
A number of CPAP systems have been developed with the aim of achieving a more compact device. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/483,564, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a storage system for a CPAP system that comprises a collapsible air delivery conduit having a z-shaped collapsible spring structure within the air passage. Moreover, International Pat. App. PCT/AU2006/001169, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a CPAP system comprising a compact air delivery conduit, such as an air delivery conduit that is unzippable into two distinct sections that can be retracted into a storage space.
There is a need for an improved, more compact, and fastenable air delivery conduit for use with positive pressure systems and gas delivery devices.